


Pumpkin Patch

by Choking_Noises



Series: Halloween 2017 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Family, M/M, Mary is dead, Parentlock, Rosie is in preschool, n0t really, no lestrade, not really - Freeform, parent lock, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choking_Noises/pseuds/Choking_Noises
Summary: Rosie goes on a field trip to the pumpkin patch with her preschool, John and Sherlock chaperone.





	Pumpkin Patch

It was Rosie’s first year of preschool, and John and Sherlock were the most devoted. They promised to always be the most annoyingly involved parents, PTA dads to the next level.

When they found out she was taking a field trip to a pumpkin patch this Halloween, her very first field trip, John was ecstatic. His baby girl was growing up.

John had signed him and Sherlock up as chaperones, in the heat of the moment. Sherlock hadn't been on a big case in a while but John probably should have checked with him and made sure he wasn’t busy.

John doesn’t think rosie’s ever been to a pumpkin patch before, or helped him carve a pumpkin. He took his last sip of his coffee before proposing the idea.

“Sherlock,” John said, looking at him from his own seat. “Rosie is going to a pumpkin patch tomorrow, I signed us up as chaperones.”

“Good,” Sherlock replied before a sip of tea then a page turn in his book.

***

“Good,” John reassured Sherlock. “You look good.” His eyes traveled down the length of Sherlock’s body. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a bright orange button up.

“Do I look too festive?” He asked, slipping on his trade mark coat then spinning towards the mirror.

“You can never look too festive, it’s Halloween,” John laughed, standing up and walking towards Sherlock’s closet. He searched for exactly one item. “And this, it would match wonderfully.” He held up a deep purple scarf.

John took each sides of the scarf and wrapped it around Sherlock’s neck, the way he always does it, then popped up his collar.

“Ready?” He asked, picking up a coat and starting down the stairs. They both leaped down in sync, running out into the street. He guesses it was a habit from always rushing from case to case. Before shutting the door, John called into the flat. “Bye Mrs Hudson!”

“Make sure to send me pictures, Dear,” She replied from her kitchen. Mrs. Hudson was honestly doing a wonderful job as a grandmother. It warmed his heart, the way all the important people in his life had come together to be a family for Rosie. He even felt himself falling for it.

“Taxi!” Sherlock yelled, his hand waving in the air. A whistle slipped from his mouth as a cab halted to a stop. They both hurried into the car, slamming doors and sliding in. He really needed to break this habit.

John leaned back into the leather seat as the car accelerated into traffic. He slipped his cellphone out of his pocket to check the time. 9:15am. They didn’t need to be there till 9:45, and traffic this morning was fairly light. He look at the scratched edges of his phone, the name carved in the back. He was in dire need of an upgrade but he couldn’t seem to let go of such a memory.

***

After a busy arrival at primary school and a crammed, five minute bus ride down the street, John, Sherlock, Rosie and every other preschooler in London arrived at the pumpkin patch. It was crowded but lovely. Most of the good pumpkins had already been claimed by earlier classes, so Sherlock was determined to get Rosie only the best. It was mildly embarrassing but overall adorable the way he ran through each aisle of the patch, in search of prime pumpkins.

Every time he would pull out his magnifying glass to examine a pumpkin or a vine or the growing conditions, she would try and grab it from him and use it herself, but it never worked. Her fingers would always smudge the glass and Sherlock would yelp like an elderly lady and snatch it back. But it made her laugh, and that’s all that really mattered.

One time, he held the magnifying glass out in front of her eyes so she could lean towards it and see for herself, but she grabbed it and smudged it again.

While Sherlock was out on a hectic search for the perfect pumpkin, John followed Rosie through the patch, holding her hand as she raced. He saw Sherlock in her so much. The way she picked up the pumpkin and checked the back side, seeing if it was unproportional, dropping it if it was unfit for her carving needs.

One of her non-Sherlock properties was her liking for the underdog. Sherlock had no one problem with giving up on something that obviously wasn’t good enough, or something that he wasn’t interested in. But Rosie, and John liked to think she gained this from him, enjoyed supporting the loser, giving them the benefit of the doubt. That’s why she picked a rotting, ugly ass pumpkin.

And Sherlock wasn’t having it.

“Why would you pick that one?” Sherlock asked snarkily, his arms crossed around a prime pumpkin, perfect size, perfect shape. Bright orange.

“It’s beautiful,” She slurred in the most typical four year-old voice. John smirked at the way Sherlock’s face burned. Rosie and Sherlock were staring directly at one another, eyes locked and pumpkins ready.

“No, no it’s not,” Sherlock leaned forward with a scrunched face. “It’s dying. It’s the size of my palm.” He held up his pumpkin next to Rosie’s.

“Mine is better,” She protested, another scrunched face to his.

“Yours is literally the worst pumpkin I’ve ever seen in my life,” Sherlock frowned, pulling his pumpkin back to his chest. “It’s the worst—“

John shot him a look.

Sherlock stopped, his face still red. John was so happy to be here with his two favorite people.

“We can get both,” John smiles, playfully picking up Rosie and her pumpkin, resting her on his hip. She squirmed in his grip so he put her back down.

“Daddy, I’m four years old,” She put a hand on her hip. “I can walk.” Do you know how much this broke John's heart? Because it was shattered. Into pieces. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, pressing a head to his.

“They grow up so fast,” Sherlock mocked. John glanced up at him, his eyes gleaming. Then he remembered, he needed to take pictures for Mrs. Hudson!

“Rosie, Rosie, come here!” He called, gesturing for her to stand in front of a line of pumpkins. “Sherlock, go stand by her.” He removed himself from John and walked to Rosie. They were still experiencing a lot of pumpkin preference tension.

John pulled out a twenty dollar camera he got from Best Buy in 2010, and snapped a picture. Sherlock standing awkwardly by Rosie, holding his pumpkin with pride. Rosie, smiling with five teeth and a rotting disaster in her hands. Mrs. Hudson was going to love this. 


End file.
